banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bib Fortuna
Bib was a complete bastard who loved two things: selling out the women of his homeworld as slaves, and making people uncomfortable. Early Career Bib Fortuna started as a low-level Spice dealer on Ryloth, but quickly moved up through the ranks. His ruthless ambition and penchant for violence made him a powerful and successful drug kingpin, but he wanted more. He began looking for ways to increase his market by controlling the import and export of Spice. He soon found out the hard way that that part of business belonged to the Hutts, and they did not share. Jabba Jabba the Hutt saw that Bib had great potential and offered him a position in his own organization. Bib saw the advantages of Hutt backing, so he accepted. He became one of Jabba’s top smugglers. Jabba was impressed not only with his results, but his efficiency and organizational abilities. He promoted Bib to the position as his trusted Majordomo. Unfortunately, while running errands for Jabba, he was picked up by the Imperial Security Bureau on a solicitation charge after his defense of "I didn't know I couldn't do that" failed. During his stint on Kessel he befriended Pote Snitkin. Life on the Outside When he was released three months early for good behavior, Fortuna was shocked to find that Jabba had gone completely soft! He had reorganized the Palace into some sorta half-way house for junkies and gamblers, in an attempt to help them get clean and on their feet. Fortuna wanted no part of this shit. He returned to his post for Jabba, but exploited these people and their vices as best he could behind the Hutt’s ample back. Seeing Jabba as an immense liability, Bib quickly started plotting on how to kill the Hutt, take over the organization, and put things right. Plotting Revenge It took a few years, but Bib got in as deep as a Corellian tick with Jabba's bookies, thugs, and goons. And all of them were in agreement: Jabba had to go. Bib was on the eve of implementing his takeover when Luke Skywalker showed up and killed the Rancor. Jabba was unusually mean to Fortuna at this point, which tipped Bib off that maybe Jabba knew he wasn't with this whole rehabilitation program. Bib had to act fast. Unfortunately he was not anywhere near fast enough, as he was beaten to the punch by Princess Leia moments before being killed in the explosion when Luke blew the Sail Barge up. Of all the people that died that day, Bib was possibly the most deserving of his fate. Trivia Bib's affection for making people uncomfortable definitely applied to his boss as well. Almost in response to Jabba's collection of slave chicks, Bib formed a Man-Harem. This was a collection of indentured servants and fools that Bib would have his way with. Not because he was gay, but because he was mean. He also delighted in how uncomfortable man-on-man action made the Hutt. Jess, whom Jabba had put in charge of the slave chicks, also enjoyed helping Bib torture his harem. The two almost instinctively found each other, and entered into a love hate relationship based on slapping, gnawing, and candle wax. Category:People killed by Luke Skywalker Category:Jabba's Palace Denizens Category:Scum Category:Creeps